Of Sky Cars and Kissing
by Tea Diva
Summary: Garrus and Shepard decide to extend their date on the Citadel.  Minor spoilers for the Garrus/female Shepard romance, one shot, COMPLETE.


_Author's Note: All characters are owned by Bioware. _

The subdued hum of passing shuttles roused Commander Shepard from an otherwise contented rest. Opening her eyes, she gave a small, satisfied sound and stretched her arms over her head. Above, the view of the Presidium was obscured by steam-covered windows, turning the sky car's interior into a cozy, albeit cramped, sauna. Given the way she felt at that moment, she had no thought for this mild discomfort. She felt _good_. And it had been a long time coming.

A soft but deliberate clearing of a throat sounded beside her. Glancing over, her eyes met Garrus' and she smiled. He was propped on an elbow, the self-satisfied grin he wore causing her to chuckle lightly. How proud he looked, stripped down to his pants and pieces of his armor stacked behind him.

His expression soon turned to mock concern. "You're laughing," he observed in dry tones. "It must mean it was either very good or very bad. At least tell me it was okay, Shepard. I can settle for okay. I think."

"More than okay," she responded promptly, rolling over to face him. He reached out to glide his palm along her shoulder and arm, his light caresses sending pleasant tingling sensations all over her body. She luxuriated in his touch for a moment, then remarked, "Although I have to question wanting to do this in the sky car- a _rented_ one no less. Couldn't wait to experience what else I'm good at?" Her tone was teasing.

Garrus shrugged carelessly- a gesture expected of someone who recently admitted to not giving a damn about the rules. "From what I remember, _you _started it," he said, and she had the grace to look guilty. Having correctly read her expression, he smiled. "That, and those vids Joker gave me showed how common sky cars were for...dalliances of this kind. I wanted to see if there was a good reason for it."

Shepard laughed. "And is there?"

"Well," he began, casting a critical eye at their surroundings. "The seats aren't nearly as comfortable horizontally as they are vertically, there's hardly any room to maneuver, and I've got nagging aches in my knees. Other than that it's been great, if only because you were here to share it with me."

She gave him a knowing smile. "And I'm just as uncomfortable as you are."

"Absolutely."

Laughing, she shook her head and sat up. "You're impossible and I don't know why I let you get away with it, Vakarian," she complained, readjusting her bra and shirt with deft fingers.

"I suppose it might have something to do with my incredible charm," he responded smoothly.

Shepard glanced over at him, one brow lifted. "Speaking of charm," she remarked as he began rummaging through the pile of armor spilling past him. "Where did you learn to kiss?"

Garrus paused. For an instant it seemed he had reverted to the awkward turian who hadn't quite known how to respond to her interest. "You didn't like it? Damn," he grumbled. "I spent all that time planning and practicing, too."

"Wait, wait," Shepard said with a chuckle. "Practicing? Dare I ask what you practiced on? Actually, nevermind- I don't think I want to know," she amended, lifting her hand to forestall the explanation she knew he was ready to give. Her expression softening, she reached out to touch his face, gently. "And I never said I didn't like it," she pointed out, glad to see him relax. "Kissing doesn't seem like a very turian thing to do."

"Not really. But you should know I'm not like other turians," he reminded her with a small smile, and she conceded his words with a nod. He sighed a bit, then took her hand and pressed it against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat gently throbbing beneath her palm. "With everything that happened since we separated, I didn't know if or when I'd see you again. I still watched those vids. I was determined to make our eventual reunion special. But then the Reapers attacked Palaven, and we were forced to fall back to Menae-" his voice broke, the pain and frustration over what he experienced surfacing in his eyes, and he bowed his head.

Shepard caressed his cheek, silently encouraging him to continue.

After a moment he lifted his face to hers. "Even though things seemed hopeless, there you were, Shepard- right in the middle of it, and just when we needed you most. When _I_ needed you most," he added softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

She returned the squeeze, her heart aching for the loss of his homeworld, even as she was moved by his words. "Things were rough for both of us, Garrus," she said quietly. "I'm just glad we can be together again, and there's no one else I'd want by my side in this battle." She gave him a small smile. "Even if your idea of a romantic getaway is in a sky car in the middle of the day," she teased.

Garrus shook his head with melodramatic flair. "First you criticize my kissing, now this." He sighed heavily. "And here I thought I was doing everything right this time."

"Believe me, Garrus, you are," she assured him fondly. Circling her arms around his neck, she flashed a coy, provocative smile. "Come here," she invited. "Let me show you how humans _really_ like to kiss."

Garrus' mandibles flared, and his eyes shone with enthusiastic anticipation. "If it's going to involve what I think it does, don't worry. I've had all my shots," he said in husky tones.

Shepard's laugh was throaty. "Some things are worth it, no matter the price," she murmured. Before he could remark on her words, she pressed her mouth to his, felt him respond and, as she leaned back against the seat, relishing in the feel of his body against hers, the lessons began.


End file.
